The XMen Go To A Fall Out Boy Concert
by Mezmeric
Summary: ALL FOB FANS MUST READ!


The X-Men Go To a Fall Out Boy Concert

**Warning: Major Jonas Brother bashing... I'm sorry all of you pathetic JB fans I just really, really hate them.  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Blaze... And yes Blaze if you are reading this I own you... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

"Oh my god... Lance I can't believe you got us tickets!" Kitty squealed in happiness, staring at the five tickets in her hand.

"Yeah Kitty... About that," Lance began saying but the excited Kitty wasn't paying attention

"GUYS COME OUT HERE!" Kitty yelled as Jean, Scott, and Rogue came out of the mansion.

"Kitty is something wro..." Scott began as he saw Lance standing there. "DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?" Scott yelled threatening to take his ruby shades off and pretty much kill Lance.

"Whoa... Scott like chill out... Lance got five tickets for the Fall Out Boy concert and he said I could bring three people!" Kitty exclaimed still excited.

"That's awfully nice Lance... But wouldn't you rather go with the brotherhood?" Jean asked trying to be nice and suspicious at the same time.

"They all think that Fall Out Boy is a bunch of gay fruit loops who can't sing... I personally aren't blown away by them or anything but if it were a Jonas Brother concert that would totally rock," He said as the four X-Men started laughing.

"One Alvers... Quit the stupid rock puns they're annoying... And two The Jonas Brothers are the worst band ever," Scott said bursting out laughing after he finished his sentence.

"Seriously... There is no way those losers are straight," Rogue said also laughing.

"Lance are you like for real?" Kitty asked trying not to laugh. Lance nodded seriously and Kitty busted out laughing too. "Wow talk about gay fruit loops!"

"That's it!" Lance said as the ground started shaking.

"Whoa," Scott said trying to calm down his laughter. "Hey it's cool Alvers... Not everyone floats the same boat."

"Hey I am his girlfriend so you can't like say that," Kitty said getting mad at Scott.

"Sorry Kitty... But seriously the Jonas Brothers? That Nick guy sounds like a girl," Scott started laughing again and Lance jumped into his jeep and started it.

"The concert's at six tomorrow... Don't be late!" Lance said angrily as he drove off in a rush.

"So I can like invite three people... Let's see Jean, Scott, and I need one more person," Kitty said.

"And what about me?" Rogue asked glaring at Kitty.

"Rogue you like Fall Out Boy?" Jean asked shocked.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I?" Rogue asked getting angry at their reactions.

"You're not that in with the in stuff Rogue," Kitty said and Rogue stared at her testily.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rogue asked getting more mad and annoyed.

"You listen to the Beach Boys, Rogue," Kitty said.

"AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE THAT!" Rogue snapped angrily as Jean and Scott started laughing.

"The Beach Boys? What are we in the 80's?" Scott asked sarcastically.

"Kitty, I didn't want to go to that concert so bad... I'd kill you!" Rogue said.

"Okay you can come too... But just don't be cheering for Paul McCartney or nothing," Kitty said as they all stared at her like she was an idiot. "What?"

"Paul McCartney is from the Beatles," Jean said.

"And I'm supposed to know that?" Kitty asked clueless.

"We do," Jean, Scott, and Rogue, said at the same time.

"Ewwww you guys like the oldie stuff?" Kitty asked.

At the concert Fall Out Boy is playing Thanks For The Memories and Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Rogue are clapping and shouting and are very interested where Lance is sitting back in the seat half asleep.

"Oh my god Pete is so hot!" Kitty squealed staring as on stage Pete took his shirt off.

"That guy is about one dollar short of a..." Scott began to say as Jean cut him off.

"Scott don't be jealous because you're not as sexy as Pete," Jean said as Scott rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Wonder what brand is his eyeliner and mascara?" Rogue asked.

"It's Guyliner and Manscara, Rogue, gosh he's not a girl!" Kitty snapped at her and Rogue just shook her head annoyed. Just as the song finished some random fan jumped on the stage.

"HELLO MY NAME IS BLAZE!!! FOB KICKS ASS!!! WHOOOAAA OH YEAH!" The person yelled as she took Patrick's microphone and pinched his cheeks. Just then the security guys tackled her down and pulled her off stage. "I LOVE YOU PETE!" She yelled as she was being dragged off stage.

"Awww she's so lucky! I wanna pinch Patrick's cheeks... He's so cute and chubby," Jean pouted out of jealousy.

"How can you go so crazy over a dumb gay band?" Lance asked as he noticed the people behind him were staring at him.

"Hey everyone! We have a FOB hater in the building!!!" Someone from behind his shouted as they poured their soda on his head.

"Awww Lance are you okay?" Kitty asked using her coat to help wipe the pop out of Lance's hair.

"Yeah I think so," He said.

"Good," Kitty said as she slapped him. "What the hell were you thinking saying that at a FOB concert you idiot! It's like going to a Harry Potter book release party with a sign that says. Harry Potter can kiss me ass, you're just looking for trouble you idiot."

Lance fell asleep of boredom but jumped up awake when the band started playing This Aint A Scene, It's An Arms Race. Overall, he was miserable. He couldn't understand a word was being sung by the band, his hair was sticky, he had a throbbing headache, and his girlfriend loved that make-up wearing bass playing freak more than him.

"Lance did you just call Pete a freak?" Jean asked as Lance jumped up.

"HEY STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" He yelled.

"Don't be jealous Lance," Kitty said kissing him on the cheek. "I will always love you."

After the concert it was mass chaos. A bunch of drunk and high people were running around like idiots. Kitty, Lance, Jean, Scott, and Rogue were trying to make their way out to the parking lot.

"Ewwww it like totally smells like beer," Kitty said pushing through the crowd. Just then Lance bumped into someone and knocked them both on the ground. "Lance you klutz!" Lance didn't respond though. He was staring wide eyed at the person he knocked over.

"Nick Jonas?" He asked in shock at the guy got up from the ground.

"Yup that's me," He said wiping the dirt off of himself. "Surprised I am to see one of my fans here... My people really don't like the Fall Out Boy stuff," Nick said.

"I hate Fall Out Boy... My girlfriends dragged me out here," Lance began when Kitty stepped on him. "Owe... I'm one of your biggest fans! Can I have an autograph?" Lance asked.

"Sure anything for a fan," Nick said pulling a pen out.

"Are you gay?" Kitty asked as everyone stared at her.

"WHAT?" Nick asked in shock.

"You know gay... You sleep with boys," Kitty said.

"I KNOW WHAT GAY IS!" Nick snapped. "And I am not!"

"Sure..." Rogue said to herself.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Nick asked pointing to Kitty.

"Nope never seen her before in my life," Lance said embarrassed as Kitty slapped him. Nick gave Lance the autograph and started to walk off when he heard someone call his name.

"Jonas? Here to take away my fans?" A person asked walking out of the crowd.

"Oh my god... It's Pete Wentz!" Kitty shrieked in excitement.

"No... I just came to see how my good old Fall Out Guy buddies were doing," Nick said sarcastically. And Pete pushed him to the ground. "No need to be violent Peter."

"That's Pete to you asshole!" Pete said punching Nick in the mouth. Nick tried to fight back but was beat by the stronger bass player every time. "I suggest you get your fucking ass out or I'll have the rest of the band out here."

"I'm telling my manager!" Nick said in a whine as he ran off.

"Fucker," Pete said to himself.

"Hey man that's not cool," Lance said confronting Pete and grabbing him by his shirt.

"LANCE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kitty yelled at him.

"Hey aren't you the mutant who mugged me for those five tickets?" Pete asked getting angry.

"Uh... Hehe that was you?" Lance asked.

"LANCE YOU MUGGED PETE WENTZ?" Jean asked and Lance just kinda backed off.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was in the band?" Lance asked getting nervous.

"That's it!" Pete yelled jumping on top of Lance and knocking him on the ground. They fought for about five minutes when the cops came and cuffed Lance. He was thrown into a police car and they took him away.

"Lance!" Kitty groaned.

The next day Kitty goes to the Bayville Jail to bail Lance out. When she walks over to his cell, she notices that his arm is broken and he is bruised all over.

"Surprised your not here to dump me," Lance mumbled as the guard unlocked the cell.

"Are you kidding? Pete Wentz touched you! I'm never leaving you!" Kitty said hugging him.

"That's the only reason you wanna keep me?" Lance whined.

"You're sexy too," She said as she kissed him.

A few weeks later Kitty was flipping through a newspaper when she saw an article that caught her eye she picked up the phone and called Lance.

"Hello," The speed demon Pietro's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Pietro is Lance there?" Kitty asked.

"Yup one second," He said. Kitty could here him running up the stairs and knocked down Lance's door.

"PIETRO!" Lance yelled. Kitty could feel the vibrations through the phone so Lance must have been using his powers.

"It's your X-Geek girl," Pietro said as Lance grabbed the phone.

"Hey pretty Kitty," Lance said.

"Hey Lance... So you've been wondering what to get me for my birthday right?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"Well next week Panic! At The Disco is going to be in town and..." Kitty begun as she heard the dial tone. "Lance? Lance?" She asked as the operators voice came on the phone...

**THE END**

**a/n: please review... I might make a sequel if I get good reviews... Oh and if you are a JB fan... Don't bother because I don't give a shit about how much I put down JB.**


End file.
